Head on collision
by Dscrubs
Summary: I don't know what will happen yet. It might lead to anywhere.
1. Lack of chess partners

Chapter 1: Lack of chess partners  
  
  
  
The heavy rain fell steadily outside the windows of the Malfoy Manor and a blonde boy inside the manor just flipped another game of wizard chess.  
  
"You're no good at this," scowled Draco at his servant, Forsythe.  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy is a boy wizard studying at Hogwarts. He has slicked-back silver-blonde hair and icy grey eyes. The only child of the wealthy Malfoy family, he is definitely spoiled.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, master," said Forsythe as he bent down to pick up the chess pieces.  
  
  
  
"Get out of here," ordered the pale blonde and the servant went of out the room.  
  
  
  
"I should be out playing quidditch if not for this rain. You!" he pointed at a servant walking past the room. "Sit down and play chess with me."  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
The same heavy rain fell steadily outside the windows of the Dursley household and inside the cupboard beneath the stairs, a raven-haired boy was playing wizard chess with his owl.  
  
  
  
"Your turn, Hedwig," said Harry, looking thoughtfully at the chessboard.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter is another boy wizard studying at Hogwarts. He has messy black hair and green eyes. He also has one symbolic feature - a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He lives with his aunt and uncle and cousin and is often ill-treated.  
  
  
  
Harry reached for the bishop and Hedwig screeched.  
  
  
  
"Not this piece?" he asked. "The knight?"  
  
  
  
Hedwig hooted approvingly and the raven-haired boy moved the black knight forward.  
  
  
  
"I wish Ron or Hermione is here to play with me," sighed Harry and the snowy owl threw him a dirty look.  
  
  
  
"I mean, I like playing with you too," he explained quickly.  
  
  
  
Hedwig hooted softly as if to say, "you better" as the scarred boy went on analyzing the game.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Draco frowned at his opponent.  
  
  
  
"Even Crabbe and Goyle are better than you. Why did you agree to play with me when you're horrible at this?" He asked accusingly.  
  
  
  
Do I have a choice? the servant thought. "Sorry, master."  
  
  
  
"I feel like cursing somebody," the pale blonde said, reaching for his wand.  
  
  
  
The servant swallowed nervously.  
  
  
  
"Get out of my sight before I decide that the somebody is you," threatened Draco, pointing his wand.  
  
  
  
The servant apologized again and headed off quickly towards the door just as Narcissa Malfoy arrived.  
  
  
  
"Hello, Mother," said the pale boy while playing with a chess piece.  
  
  
  
"Hello, darling. What's wrong?" asked Narcissa, taking a seat opposite her son.  
  
  
  
"The servants can't even play a simple game of wizard chess," Draco complained. "Talk about being useless."  
  
  
  
"It's just that you're too good at it," laughed Mrs. Malfoy. "You do remember tonight's party, don't you?"  
  
The silver-blonde nodded reluctantly and continued playing with the chess piece.  
  
  
  
"And you'll be getting your books tomorrow. Forsythe! Get master Draco ready for the party tonight," called Narcissa.  
  
  
  
"Yes, madam," answered Forsythe, coming into the room. "Master Draco, please."  
  
  
  
"See you later, dear." Mrs. Malfoy kissed her son's forehead before Draco was led to his room. 


	2. Party at the Malfoy Manor

Chapter 2: Party at the Malfoy Manor  
  
  
  
When Draco arrived in front of his room, the twin oak doors opened automatically to welcome their master. The pale blonde headed for the black leather sofa and sat down with his legs crossed on the table. Forsythe made his way to the walk-in wardrobe and came out shortly with a neatly ironed velvet black suit in hand.  
  
  
  
"This is the suit madam wants you to wear, master," said Forsythe, standing beside the full-length mirror, waiting for his young master.  
  
  
  
Draco heaved himself up from the sofa and took his time across the room to where his servant was standing. When he was standing between the mirror and Forsythe, he stretched out his arms so Forsythe could put on his suit.  
  
  
  
Forsythe carefully slipped on the velvet jacket onto Draco and made all possible adjustments.  
  
  
  
"Are you done yet?" asked Draco irritably as his servant straightened his suit for the fifth time.  
  
  
  
"Yes, master," said Forsythe quickly and took a step back with head bowing slightly. "Shall we do to the hall now?"  
  
  
  
"I'll be down later," said the silver-blonde.  
  
  
  
"But madam said."  
  
  
  
"I said, I'll be down later," he repeated with a tone that anybody who cherishes his life would leave him alone.  
  
  
  
"Yes, master," replied Forsythe and he quietly stepped out into the brightly lit corridor with the twin oak door closing gently behind him.  
  
  
  
"Who would want to attend another stupid party?" Draco frowned at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
The Malfoys throw an annual party to show off their wealth and superiority. Draco loved boasting about being the only descendent of the family and will be inheriting the family treasures but he never liked this party.  
  
  
  
He stood there silently, carefully studying the boy's flawless face, from the icy grey eyes to the scowling lips. He also noticed that not a strand of silver-blonde hair was out of place on the boy's head.  
  
  
  
"A handsome devil, aren't you?" whispered Draco with a hardly noticeable smile, forgot completely that he was looking at his own reflection. He was brought back to reality by a knock on his door.  
  
  
  
"Draco? Are you in there?" It was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Father," the pale boy answered and snapped his fingers for the doors to open and let his father in.  
  
Lucius did not move.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing in here? Come on down to the hall. The guests are waiting." He tapped his walking cane impatiently.  
  
  
  
Draco knew better than to disobey.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Father," he replied softly and dragged himself out of the room.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
The Malfoy's hall was like a museum. Portraits of the Malfoy ancestors were displayed neatly on side of the room. The polished oak wooden floor was hidden beneath a soft, thick carpet the same shade as Draco's eyes.  
  
  
  
Tonight, the Malfoy's hall was decorated in dark blue and silver - the Malfoy family colours.  
  
  
  
Narcissa wore a crimson red gown, which made her stood out from the crowd, and Lucius was wearing a jade green suit.  
  
  
  
"Draco, darling, where were you? Everyone's been asking about you." Narcissa smiled and put her arm around her son. "There's Pansy and Mrs. Parkinson. Let's go say hi."  
  
  
  
Narcissa led the pale blonde to the Parkinsons and started chatting with Mrs. Parkinson. Pansy tried to make conversation but Draco ignored her and looked around the hall with a bored expression.  
  
  
  
"Why are you ignoring me?" Pansy asked irritably.  
  
  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "Am I?"  
  
  
  
Pansy opened her mouth to argue but thought better and said, "see you at Diagon Alley tomorrow," before walking off.  
  
  
  
"Darling, where's Pansy?" Narcissa asked after she realized Draco was standing behind her alone.  
  
"She went to get something to eat," he lied. "I don't feel so well, Mother. I'm going to stay upstairs."  
  
His mother nodded and he went of out the noisy room into the quiet corridors and up the spiral staircase. 


End file.
